The purpose of the Core Laboratory is to provide a shared facility (laboratory support, equipment, and personnel) to be utilized by all investigators for study of specific problems related to trauma patients. the Core Section will be organized to provide a structure for an interdisciplinary group of scientists to work in a productive and cooperative manner, to answer questions relevant to trauma patients. An administrative structure will be provided to allow effective and efficient management of the Trauma Center effort.